


Hot for Teacher

by guineagirl5



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Geoff is lovestruck, Kid Fic, Kid!Gavin, M/M, kid!lindsay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff just wanted to get his kids to school without a hitch, not want to suddenly GET hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I started writing this for myself but I hate doing that but a very kind person messaged me and said they would love it, so here it is lmao. I know it's not the caliber that I usually post, but I didn't plan this one out too much lol. It moves way too fast, and the plot isn't filled out yet, but it's a start. Enjoy!
> 
> Also read [here](http://grumpbutts.tumblr.com/post/149058457175/hot-for-teacher) on my tumblr!

Geoff clapped his hands at his two young children. “Come on, let’s go let’s go let’s go!” He said hurriedly. “Grab your backpacks- Gavin, your shoes are on the wrong feet- Lindsay, pick up the pace a little, please?” 

The small family rushed around the house, getting ready for the first day of school. As stressed as Geoff was about getting his kids ready for the new year, (which included sending Gavin, the youngest, off for the first time), he was ecstatic.

Geoff and his wife, Morgan, had adopted the two rugrats when they found out she was infertile. A year after, Morgan had passed away after a car accident, leaving Geoff a single father. The kids were too young to remember much (which Geoff was secretly grateful for). Lindsay was two at the time, and Gavin was just turning one. 

Now Geoff was dealing with the chaos that was elementary school. 

“Daddy, I can’t find any socks!” Lindsay called. Geoff ran down the hall to his daughter’s room, immediately peering under her bed. He pulled out the lost-now-found pair and handed them to her.

“We’re gonna be late Linds, let’s go!” Geoff raced back down the hall, grabbing the kids lunch bags from the kitchen. With the whole pack finally on the same page, they ran out the door to the car. Everyone relaxed a little as they made it onto the road.

“So Gavvy, are you excited?” Geoff smiled from the front seat. He could see the little boys pout and his kicking legs in the rearview mirror. 

“I guess...” Gavin mumbled. “What if no one likes me?” He whined, picking at the fabric of his car seat. 

“Gav, that won’t happen. You’ll make all kinds of new friends. Right, Lindsay?” Geoff gave an encouraging look to his 1st grader. She nodded and smiled at the younger. 

“Yeah, I know you’ll be fine.” She ruffled his hair lightly. 

Gavin’s little lower lip quivered. “B-but I won’t get to see you all day, daddy!” His exasperation made it hard for Geoff to stifle a laugh. 

“I know, but you’ll see me at the end, okay? I’ll pick you up, and we can get some celebratory ice cream. How’s that sound?” Geoff saw Gavin nod a little, seemingly comforted by the thought.

* * *

They arrived at the crowded parking lot of the elementary school, Geoff working hard to corral the two kids through the traffic and other people. Geoff dropped Lindsay off with her new teacher, first. Gavin clung to Geoff’s pant-leg through the whole interaction between adults, trying very hard not to be bumped around in the crowd. Geoff left his daughter knowing she could handle herself just fine. 

Gavin was a different story. The little boy was always shy upon first meetings, his little fingers clutching to his dad for his dear life. It was for this reason that Geoff ushered Gavin to his line and stayed by his side. The teacher had his back turned while other parents introduced themselves. 

Geoff knelt down to Gavin’s level. “So Gavvy, you’re gonna have a lot of fun, right?” Geoff smiled as his son nodded a little. “Yeah, you will. They might have blocks for you to build with.” 

Gavin grinned at the thought. “I’ll make the bestest tower,” the little boy promised. 

“Now, who might this be?” A deep voice rumbled from behind. 

Geoff shot up from his crouched position, whipping around to the source of the voice. In front of him was the most stunning man he had ever laid eyes on. 

“H...H-hi,” Geoff breathed dumbly. He had to clear his throat before his voice would work properly again. “Hi, I’m Geoff.” He stuck out his hand for the man to take. _God, his hand is so warm._

“Hi, Geoff, I’m Ryan Haywood.” The other man smiled. His eyes flicked to the little boy clinging to Geoff’s leg. “What’s your name, buddy?” His smile was warm as he spoke. 

Gavin peeked out, still clutching at fabric. “Gavin.” He mumbled out. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Gavin. Ready to learn some cool stuff this year?” 

Geoff watched in dumbstruck awe as the handsome man easily got Gavin to talk. No one had ever made the five year old so talkative in just a few minutes. Gavin was giggling as Ryan talked to him about what he could already do, and what he looked forward to. 

“I think we’ll get along fine, won’t we?” Gavin smiled as Ryan rose to give his attention back to the spaced out father. “Better get inside and get started. Very nice to meet you too, Geoff.” Ryan had a glint in his eye as he walked to the front of the line, directing all of his new students inside. 

Geoff knelt down again. “Gavin, you’re gonna be a super good boy, right? Just like daddy taught you?” Geoff almost seemed desperate, but sighed in relief as Gavin nodded earnestly. “Good. I’ll see you after school for that ice cream.” He kissed his son’s cheeks and forehead, patting him on the butt to move him along to the retreating line. 

Geoff was utterly and completely doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao rip Geoff


End file.
